Procès
by TheExpress
Summary: Venez suivre le procés du bras droit de Lord Voldemort, mondialement connu sous le pseudonyme d'Ange de la Mort. Meurtrier de masses, et surtout frère du Survivant, de l'élu. Venez suivre le procés d'Harry Potter et découvrir ses secrets les plus profonds. DarkHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Prologue**

_Lieu Inconnus :_

De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient dans une pièce illuminait faiblement par une unique lanterne. Tous formait un cercle, et gardait le regard vers le bas, leur tête recouvert d'une capuche. Les corps se ressemblait, tous grand, maigre, recouvert d'une cape noire, silencieuse et immobile.

« Où est notre maître ? » fit finalement une voix.

« Tais-toi. » grogna son voisin.

Pour toute réponse, seule le silence lui vint. Aucun mouvement dans le groupe ne trahissait le sentiment d'anxiété et de peur qui émanait de chacun des sorciers présents. Puis la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit violemment. Étrangement personne ne sursauta, personne ne se retourna pour vérifier la personne qui entrait dans la pièce. Tous savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

« Bienvenu à vous mes fidèles mangemorts. » siffla la voix aiguë du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Maître. » osa dire un téméraire.

« Silence, Nott. » coupa sciemment Lord Voldemort.

Une énième fois le silence revint, sinistre et pesant. La forme du Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à déambuler, longeant le cercle, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant quelques uns de ses fidèles serviteurs, sans pour autant dire un seul mot. Puis il repris finalement sa place au milieu, son serpent rampant à ses pieds, sortant les crocs comme prêt à mordre quiconque oserait faire un pas en direction de son maître.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour nous tous, pour moi comme pour de nombreuses familles parmi les votre. » commença-t-il sans émotion. « De nombreux sorciers souhaitant nous rejoindre seront marqué et mis à l'essai dès aujourd'hui. » finit-il dans un rire froid et singulier.

Certains mangemorts frissonérent d'excitation. Rare était l'arrivée de temps de futurs mangemorts pour qu'une mise à l'essai ai lieu. Enfin, il pourrait se divertir. Depuis le retour de leur Seigneur, tous avaient été en charge de recrutement, ou de simples missions d'espionnage. Aucune attaque. Aucun combat. Aucun meurtre. Aucune torture. Juste une routine qu'ils commençaient à trouver longue.

« Mes fidèles serviteurs, chacun d'entre vous aura peut-être la chance de torturer dès ce soir. » ricana-t-il.

Le silence si pesant, si malsain du début avait désormais laissé sa place à une excitation peu commune, tout aussi malsaine. A peine leur Seigneur avait-il finit de parler, qu'une dizaine de garçon entra dans la pièce, les yeux bandés, le visage déjà cagoulé, les mains attachés dans le dos. Tous semblaient néanmoins, si jeune, si vulnérable, si faible. Une faiblesse visible qui vit rire les mangemorts déjà présents.

« Mes nouvelles recrues. » commença le Lord, sa langue léchant le dessus de sa lèvre. « Des mioches. » reprit-il faisant rire ses serviteurs. « Qui suffirons à appâter l'ennemi en première ligne. » finit-il dans son rire si personnel.

L'ensemble des nouveaux venues ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, comme si il venait tous de prendre conscience que leur arrivé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient la pire erreur de leur vie. Seul l'un d'entre eux ne broncha pas, un geste qui échappa à l'ensemble des mangemorts, hormis Voldemort. Aussitôt le regard du Lord s'illumina d'une éclair de folie, peut-être qu'en fin de compte l'un d'entre eux pourrait lui être utile.

« Enlevez leur ce fichu bandeau. » ordonna Voldemort, qui ne cessait de fixer la silhouette qui l'avait attiré un instant plus tôt.

Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, le Maître des lieux put aussitôt voir cet éclat vert illuminé la salle, cet éclat si particulier dans le regard d'une personne. Un éclat qu'il n'avait jamais vu que dans le regard d'une seule personne, l'une de ses pires ennemis. Lily Potter. Étais-ce possible que l'un de ses si Gryffondor d'enfants ai finalement décidé de rompre avec les traditions de leurs si ancestrale famille ?

« Aujourd'hui vous deviendrez de fidèles serviteurs de Lord Voldemort. » lâcha-t-il, s'avançant vers eux, ignorant superbement leurs frissons à l'entende de son appellation. « Vous serez marqués, vous jurerez fidélités en vous agenouillant à mes pieds, vous me reconnaîtrez comme votre unique maître, et vous serez testé face à un de mes fidèles mangemorts. » expliqua-t-il, de sa voix aiguë et vide de sentiments.

Un par un, chacun des protagonistes se présentèrent devant lui, s'agenouillant devant lui, serrant les dents, hurlant de douleurs quand ils reçurent cette marque maudite, puis jurant allégeance à leur Seigneur désormais. Des garçons, quelques filles, âgées d'une vingtaine d'années défilèrent sous les yeux amusés du cercle de mangemorts. Puis finalement ce fut au tour, de la recrue qui n'avait cessé de tourmenter l'esprit du Lord de se présenter devant lui. Avec une grâce qu'il avait rarement vu chez un prétendants, et même chez ses plus anciens serviteurs, il fit un jeune homme s'agenouiller. Seize ans. Peut-être moins ,mais pas plus âgé. Par qui avait-il été conseiller.

« Quel est ton nom ? » ordonna subitement le Lord.

« Harry James Potter, maître. » lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Les réactions furent immédiates, certains mangemorts cessèrent de respirer, d'autre regardait hargneusement l'impudent qui s'était agenouillé devant leur Seigneur, et quelques téméraires avaient déjà dégainé leur baguette. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Voldemort, qui ordonna d'un simple geste à tous ses fidèles de rester à sa place sagement.

« Potter, dis-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis venue jurer allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres. » répondit-il platement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour des raisons personnelles qui ne regardent pas vos serviteurs. » lâcha-t-il.

« Courageux comme un Gryffondor digne de ce nom. ENDOLORIS ! » hurla soudainement Voldemort. « Je ne tolère pas l'impolitesse, mais que ce soit fait comme je le désire, nous parlerons de ses raisons personnelles plus tard,. » reprit-il, une fois que les hurlements d'Harry eurent pris fin. « L'aîné de la fratrie Potter est venu rejoindre nos rangs, honorons le comme il se doit. » finit-il, en abaissant sa baguette sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, qui malgré le rictus de douleur qui traversa son regard n'hurla pas.

Le cercle regarda avec un intérêt soudain la frêle carrure du jeune homme, il n'avait pas hurler, et rare voir quasiment inexistant était ceux qui pouvait encore se vanter d'un tel mérite. Son caractère si intrépide dans sa façon de répondre au Maître ne correspondait nullement à sa voix, si douce, si calme, si enfantine.

« Harry Potter, jures moi obéissance désormais. » ricana Voldemort, s'amusant visiblement de la situation qui s'offrait à lui.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, jure de n'obéir qu'à mon Seigneur, de le servir jusqu'à ma mort, et de ne reconnaître que lui en temps que Maître légitime. » déclara d'un ton solennel le jeune Potter.

« Bien, relève toi maintenant. » reprit le Seigneur Noir. « Maintenant, que tous ont juré de me servir, que tous ont reçu ma marque des Ténèbres. Passons aux divertissements. Rogue ! »appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, le professeur Rogue sortit du rang, baguette magique en main, une révérence en direction de son maître, il se mit au centre de la pièce, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Puis Voldemort désigna l'une des recrues qui s'avança et fit face aux professeur de Potions.

« Bats toi, montres moi de quoi tu es capable, et si possible gagnes ou tu souffriras. » ricana le Lord Noir.

Les combats s'enchaînaient sans relâche, chaque recrue finissait au sol, désarmé, soumis à des tortures plus recherché les une que les autres. Lord Voldemort n'arrêtait les hostilité qu'une fois satisfait et assuré que ses recrues ressentait une haine sans pareille. Il les nourrissait de sentiments qu'il affectionnait. La haine. La vengeance. La colère. Le mépris.

« Nott, à ton tour ! » appela sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cette fois une fille au cheveux d'un blond impeccable sortit des rangs des recrues encore debout. Le visage apeuré, tremblant de partout, mais quelque chose dans son regard brillait. Harry, de son côté, n'avait pas encore bougé mais en voyant ce regard, il finit par comprendre une chose, elle ne s'en sortirais pas vivante. Le combat battait son plein, enfin les attaques de Nott s'abattait sur une jeune fille totalement perdue. Puis un jet vert clair jaillit de la baguette du mangemorts, sous le regard incrédule des recrues et de certain mangemorts. Personne n'avait prévu la suite, le corps de la jeune fille s'envola en direction d'Harry qui la réceptionna avec grâce.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda un Voldemort en colère.

« Maître, permettez moi d'affronter Nott. » demanda Harry en s'agenouillant sur le sol.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva soudainement du siège,la rapidité du sort lancé par l'aîné des Potter l'avait intrigué. Et pourquoi avait-il sauver une recrue qui ne lui servirait à rien ? N'ayant pas l'envie de fouiller la tête de l'un de ses serviteurs aussi jeune, par peur d'endommager trop profondément son cerveau. Il se contenta de dire :

« Très bien,Potter. Ce duel aura des règles différentes des autres. Bats toi, et tue le si tu veux vivre. » ricana le Lord.

Sans saluer la nouvelle recrue, Nott Senior se mit à attaquer variant entre le sortilège Doloris, celui de Découpe et le sortilège de la mort. Un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres, et avec une nonchalance qui énerva son adversaire, il se contentait de parer et de bloquer les sorts qui fondait sur lui.

« Attaque ! » grogna Nott.

Mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune Potter restait sur la défensive, bougeant de plus en plus tandis que son adversaire s'épuisait à vue d'œil. Voldemort regardait avec intérêt la façon de combattre du frère du Survivant. Il devait le reconnaître, il avait une certaine grâce dans le maniement de se baguette et utilisait les faiblesses de son adversaire comme un as. Il jouait au chat et à la souris, et il pouvait finir le duel bien plus rapidement qu'actuellement.

« Tue-le. » ordonna Voldemort, en direction d'Harry.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres,maître. » répondit laconiquement Harry. « Expelliarmus. » lança-t-il, saisissant la baguette de son adversaire d'une main.

« Abreuves toi de sa peur,laisses ta colère couler dans tes veines, tue le. » siffla de plaisir le Lord Noir.

Harry s'avança, déterminé, le regard dans les yeux suppliant de pitié de son adversaire. Et d'un simple geste de la main, il lança le sort fatidique sous le rire sadique de son maître :

« Avada Kedavra ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 1 :** Bataille

_Quatre ans plus tard :_

La guerre entre les forces de Lord Voldemort et le camp de la lumière emmené vaillamment par William Potter, survivant, Élu de la Prophétie faisait rage depuis désormais trois longues années. Au tout début le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient contenté de se battre à visage caché. La terreur. Il avait fait régner ce sentiment sur la population magique, faisant quelques attentats par-ci par là, des meurtres d'haut placé. Durant ce laps de temps, trois ministres différents c'était succéder, tous assassiné par un étrange mangemort. Toute la population britannique s'était décidé à le baptiser, l'Ange de la Mort, quiconque voyait son visage mourait dans la foulée, sans tortures préalable. Chaque sorcier du camp de la lumière, de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou du Ministère souhaitait à tout prix tomber contre lui au combat, ils avaient tous conscience que leur mort ne pourrait être que rapide.

Quelques rares sorciers avaient la chance de savoir son identité. Chance, étant un bien grand mots. Traître à sa famille, renégat, scélérat, meurtrier de masse, Harry Potter. Frère du Survivant, fils de James et Lily Potter, ancien Golden Boy de Gryffondor par excellence, Préfet en Chef, capitaine de Quidditch, champion de Duel d'exception. Encore aujourd'hui, les personnes au courant de son statut d'Ange de la Mort, se demandaient comment il avait bien pu basculer du côté obscurs. Rien, oh non jamais rien n'avait laissé paraître un tel changement aussi soudain soit-il.

Harry Potter se tenait droit aux côté de son maître, son visage sans masque. Un privilège accordé au seul bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait gravit les échelons jusque là, gagné la confiance de Lord Voldemort, assassiné de nombreuses personnes, menés des batailles complète, dirigé d'une main de maître une escouade de sorcier craint parmi tout les mangemorts. Son visage, si angélique était en totale contraste avec les horreurs qu'il était capable de faire. Cruel, sans pitié, aucun remords dans sa voix, jamais. C'était pour ses qualités là que Lord Voldemort s'était mis à apprécier le garçon, à lui confier des missions de plus en plus secrète, de plus en plus dangereuse.

« Fidèle Mangemort. » appela Lord Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.

Aussitôt nombres de sorciers firent une révérence en direction de leur maître, cela avait également bien changé. Les rangs des mangemorts étaient constitué d'une centaine d'homme contre une vingtaine il y a quatre ans. Les créatures des Ténèbres, Trolls, Géants, Loups-Garou, Vampires avaient finalement fini par rejoindre le Lord, grossissant dangereusement son armée. Le Ministère avait bien entendu mis trop de temps à réagir, la mort de ses dignitaires n'avaient pas suffit à souder la population. Le coup de grâce avait été porté quelques temps plus tôt, par la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, assassiné par l'Ange de la Mort en personne. Un duel épique qui avait fait le tour de la population magique. Et finalement l'ancien plus grand sorcier de tout les temps avaient fini par s'effondrer sous les sorts de plus en plus fougueux et puissant de l'aîné des Potter.

« Aujourd'hui sera la bataille ultime, nous avons gagné de nombreuses batailles, nous gagnerons celle là, nous allons conquérir la Grande Bretagne magique, nettoyer les traîtres à leur sang. » commença Voldemort. « William Potter mourra aujourd'hui, sa chance est fini. » ricana-t-il au final.

Aussitôt, comme une seule personne, l'ensemble des mangemorts présents se mit à rire, et à applaudir avec enthousiasme leur maître. Ils avaient tous attendu une telle bataille depuis des mois, ils en avaient rêvés. Et ce rêve deviendrait bientôt réalité, la Grande Bretagne magique appartiendrait enfin aux personnes qui la méritait. Aux Sangs Purs.

« Potter. » siffla la voix de Voldemort.

« Maître. » répondit l'Ange de la Mort, abaissant son genou droit sur le sol.

« Tu reprendras l'unité Chimère pour cette bataille et vous couvrirez mon flan droit. » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Comme vous les souhaitez, mon Seigneur. » répondit simplement Harry, la voix vide d'une quelconque émotions.

L'unité Chimère, ancienne propriété de Bellatrix Lestrange, était le summum pour un mangemort, la dirigé ou avoir été sélectionné par le chef de groupe pour en faire parti était un honneur ultime. Le jeune Potter en prenant une énième fois la tête de cette troupe d'élite, plongeait un peu plus la Lestrange en disgrâce. Elle n'avait plus aucune faveur de la part de son maître adoré, plus depuis l'arrivé de ce Potter. Elle ne l'avait jamais senti, en avait fait part à son maître, avait subi la colère de celui-ci et avait dû reconnaître le pouvoir et la qualité remarquable du travail de ce diable de Potter.

« Black, Rookwood, Dolohov, les Carrow, Yaxley. Préparez vous. » ordonna Harry avec froideur.

Puis saluant une dernière fois son maître, Harry se dirigea dans l'arrière salle, suivit comme son ombre par les membres de son unités d'élite. Des mangemorts fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, fidèles également à l'Ange de la Mort. Ils donneraient tout les six leurs vies pour lui si il le demandait. Cinq hommes, une femme. Voilà de quoi était composé ce groupe d'élite.

« Maître. » héla subitement la voix féminine de Black.

« Black. » fit-il sans se retourner, reconnaissant la voix de la fille qu'il avait sauvé des années plus tôt.

« Est ce que ce sera la dernière bataille ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, une légère once de peur perceptible dans sa voix.

« Cela y ressemble. » concéda-t-il.

« Qu'allons nous faire maître ? » demanda de sa voix rauque Dolohov.

« Défendre le flanc droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il l'a dit. » se contenta de répondre Harry.

Enlevant avec grâce son haut, il se retrouva torse nue, dévoilant une musculature formée par des années d'entraînement et par la dureté de ses missions. De nombreuses cicatrices se répandaient de part et d'autre de son dos, lui donnant un air des plus viriles. Sans prêter attention au regard de ses compagnons d'armes, il revêtit aussitôt sa tenue de combat, abaissa sa capuche sur son visage, laissant juste dépasser une mèche de cheveux.

« Êtes vous prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

Un « Oui » synchronisé résonna dans la pièce durant un court instant, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage épuisé du jeune sorcier.

« Alors, allons-y. Nous vaincrons pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » lâcha-t-il.

Harry, en tête, ils sortirent tout les sept dehors. Le ciel était d'une noirceur extrême, seul quelques éclairs osaient zébré l'obscurité. Aucune étoile était visible, la pluie s'abattait sur le sol déjà boueux. En face d'eux, se trouvait l'objectif du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Poudlard, dernier fief de la résistance, là où se cachait son petit frère, William Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, celui que tous adorait, alors que lui était devenu celui qui avait trahi, celui que tous détestait. Soupirant, il brandit sa baguette vers le ciel et dans un murmure lança le signal de l'attaque :

« Morsmordre. »

La marque des Ténèbres se mit à briller d'une lueur verte dans le ciel, éclairant un peu plus les horizons. Regardant sur sa droite, Harry reconnut aussitôt la garde de Lord Voldemort, vêtu de leurs armures si spéciales, à sa gauche il constata la présence de simple Trolls des Montagnes. Une défense médiocre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réellement une confiance aveugle en l'Unité Chimère. Puis précipitant les choses, il se mit à courir à grande enjambés en direction de son ennemi, jetant par ci par là un sortilège de destruction.

« Battez vous ! Ne fuyez pas ! Nous vaincrons ! » hurla l'Ange de la Mort.

En voyant le bras droit déboulé sur eux, les troupes de William Potter commencèrent déjà à se désorganiser, espérant pouvoir fuir pour sauver leurs misérables vies. La peur, Harry s'en nourrissait, il avait appris à le faire, leur tentative était vaine, inutile. Tout les combattants de ce soir mourrait, seul le camp gagnant resterais en vie.

« Avada Kedavra. » lâcha-t-il en direction d'un fuyard, qui s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol, sans vie.

« Sectumsempra. » continua-t-il sur un autre adversaire, le faisant hurler de douleur, tandis que son sang coulait à flot sur le sol.

Enjambant les cadavres qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, il continua sa marche en avant, sans prêter attention à ses compagnons d'armes. Une seule chose l'obnubilait désormais, il irais au bout de la mission qui lui avait été confié. Oui, il la réussirait coûte que coûte.

Dans Poudlard, les réactions étaient totalement différentes, tous savaient que cette bataille désignerait le vainqueur de cette guerre. Mais la confiance, il ne la possédait pas. Lord Voldemort était là en personne, accompagné par l'Ange de la Mort et l'Unité Chimère. Jamais au cours d'une bataille, tout ses sorciers avaient été réunis pour ne former qu'un. William Potter, regardait le chaos régnait par la fenêtre du Grand Hall. Les sortilèges de la Mort pleuvaient de toute part, personne ne semblait capable de différencier amis et ennemis, sauver sa peau était la seule chose qui comptait.

« Que faisons nous, Potter ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

« Professeur MacGonagall. » lâcha-t-il.

« Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis quelques temps. » souri-t-elle.

William Potter avait bien grandi depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, dans la lumière de la célébrité mais dans l'Ombre de son génie de frère. Ce ne fut que lors de sa septième année ici, lorsque tous eurent connaissance de la trahison d'Harry, qu'il prit au sérieux son rôle de chef de la lumière. La mort d'Albus Dumbledore l'avait poussé plus tôt que prévu sur le devant de la scène.

« Où est-IL ? » demanda-t-il sombrement.

Sachant de qui parlait l'Élu, le visage de MacGonagall se ferma aussitôt. Depuis tant de temps, il ne parlait plus que de lui, il voulait se confronter à son frère sur le champs de bataille. Découvrir pourquoi. Pourquoi, il avait lâché sa vie si parfaite pour rejoindre celui qui avait tenté de tuer leurs parents, de les tuer quand il n'était que des marmots.

« Sur le flanc droit de Vous-savez-qui. » répondit avec incertitude le professeur de Métamorphose.

« Alors j'irai là bas. » cracha avec dédain le Survivant.

« William.. » intervint la voix qui se trouvait à côté du professeur MacGonagall.

« Filius, mon choix est fait, si on veux empêcher la bataille de se prolonger, et d'avoir un instant de répit, nous devons éliminer le traître. » lâcha-t-il.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois.. » commença Minerva.

« Je sais.. Il est un génie, bien plus supérieur à moi, sans aucune trace de pitié en lui. » murmura de frustration William.

« Alors envoyons les Aurors.. » tenta le professeur de Sortilège.

« Non ! » répondit catégoriquement William. « C'est mon combat. » acheva-t-il en dégainant sa baguette. « Trop de gens sont morts par sa faute, Albus, Alastor, Kingsley, Nymphadora, Percy, Dean. Plus personne ne mourra, hormis un Potter. » grogna-t-il, en sortant sous le déluge qui tombait sur l'herbe trempé, rempli de flaque d'eau ici et là.

Les combats faisaient rage au moment où William se retrouva à l'extérieur, slalomant entre les duels qui se déroulaient. De simple mouvement du poignet, il désarmais, assommé les mangemorts qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Il n'avait qu'une silhouette en vue, celle qui se dessinait près de la Cabane d'Hagrid. L'horreur dans les yeux quand il le vit seul, entouré de corps sans vie.

« HARRY! » hurla-t-il pour attirer son attention.

L'Ange de la Mort sourit à l'appel qui venait d'avoir lieu, un sourire sans émotion. Achevant le dernier adversaire qui se tenait entre lui et son petit frère, il s'avança dans sa direction, la jeune Black, Dolohov et Rookwood le rejoignant à ses côtés.

« Le maître le veux vivant. » jugea bon de préciser Antonin.

« Je le sais. » siffla-t-il. « Occupez vous des autres, que personne n'intervienne. » ordonna-t-il.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le cadet des Potter, son visage impassible, ses défenses d'occlumencie au plus fort. Prêt à en découdre. Un duel fratricide. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

« William Potter. » salua-t-il. « Le Survivant. L'élu. Celui-Qui-Vaincra. » ricana froidement Harry.

« POURQUOI ? » hurla le concerné.

« Le pouvoir ? La puissance ? La vie ? » répondit simplement le mangemort.

« Tu es devenu un monstre. Tu avais TOUT. Les résultats scolaires. Des amis fidèles. Le Quidditch. Les filles. Une famille. »

« Je n'étais que le frère du Survivant aux yeux de tout le monde. Malgré tout mes efforts je n'étais rien d'autre que cela. » commença avec rancune Harry. « Je voulais être utile, ne plus être juste le frère d'un tel. Je voulais être moi. »

« En rejoignant celui qui voulait notre mort ? En rejoignant celui qui a détruit nos vies ? »

« Il pouvait m'apporter ce que je recherchais, petit frère. » lâcha-t-il.

« Je n'ai plus de frère depuis ta trahison. »

« Alors pourquoi parle-tu au lieu d'essayer de me tuer. Père, Mère t'en serais reconnaissant. Tu laverais l'honneur de la famille. Deviendrais encore plus célèbre en arrêtant l'Ange de la Mort. » rétorqua-t-il.

« EXPELLIARMUS. » lança avec fureur le cadet des Potter.

D'un simple mouvement de la hanche, Harry esquiva le sort de son frère. Et se repositionna en face de lui, comme-ci rien ne s'était produit. Sa baguette magique toujours dirigé vers le sol.

« STUPEFIX ! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! » continua d'attaquer le Survivant.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, Harry annula l'effet du premier sortilège, puis se déplaça sur sa gauche pour éviter le second. Le regard ne quittant jamais celui de son frère. Penchant sa tête sur la droite, il regarda plus intensément celui qui lui faisait face, comme-ci il ne s'agissait que d'un simple animal.

« Pourquoi n'essayes tu pas de me tuer ? J'ai tué ceux qui comptait pour toi, Dumbledore. Tonks. Maugrey. Ne veux-tu pas ma mort plus que tout ? » provoqua Harry.

« Tu.. Tu dois être jugé pour les crimes que tu as commis. » contra difficilement William.

« Je mourrais quoiqu'il arrive, William. Le choix te reviens. Tues moi maintenant, ou d'autre tomberons aux combats .. »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » coupa William suivit d'un « ENDOLORIS. »

A l'entende du sortilège impardonnable, les combats cessèrent aussitôt, Harry avait esquivé celui de désarmement mais semblait vouloir recevoir le second. L'unité Chimère regardait avec un intérêt soudain ce qu'il se passait. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur supérieur recevoir le moindre sort volontairement. Puis soudain quand le sort entra en contact avec le corps de l'Ange de la Mort, rien ne se produisit, seul un rire guttural s'échappe de sa gorge.

« Pathétique, petit frère. Il faut vouloir la souffrance de la personne, il ne suffit pas d'être en colère, il faut la vouloir, la ressentir. » fit dangereusement Harry, une lumière de folie brillant dans ses yeux. « Comme moi, Endoloris. » lâcha-t-il avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Le sortilège impardonnable fondit à une vitesse incroyable en direction du cadet Potter, paralysé il ne bougea pas et reçut le sort de plein fouet. La réaction fut immédiate, il s'écroula au sol, hurlant de douleurs. Chacun de ses muscles menaçaient de rompre à n'importe quel instant, William priait pour que celui qu'il avait continué à considéré comme son frère jusqu'à aujourd'hui lève son sort. Une longue minutes s'écroula, avant que les effets du sort ne cesse, il était encore engourdis par les effets de celui-ci, sa main crispé sur sa baguette, il ne sentit pas la présence d'Harry agenouillé à ses côtés :

« Comprends-tu la différence de puissance entre nous ? Vois-tu que tu es incapable de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ton syndrome du héros a conduit des centaines d'innocent à une mort certaine. » susurra-t-il dans son oreille, avant de donner un coup de pied dans la baguette de son frère.

« WILLIAM ! » hurlèrent deux voix au loin.

« Une réunion de famille était programmé, petit frère ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit, j'aurais essayé de te laisser un peu plus présentable. » ricana-t-il. « Laissez-les passer. » ordonna-t-il en direction de son unité.

« William ! » hurla une nouvelle fois Lily en se jetant sur le corps étendue mais vivants de son fils.

« Toi ! » cracha avec mépris James.

« C'est un honneur de te savoir en aussi bonne condition, Père. » commença-t-il en regardant l'homme à lunette se tenir en face de lui. « Mère, un plaisir de vous savoir toujours aussi attentionné envers votre Survivant. » fit-il en direction de la rousse.

« Harry.. » supplia-t-elle.

« La peur ne vous mènera nul part ici. » rétorqua l'Ange de la Mort.

« Je vais laver l'honneur de notre famille ! » s'écria James.

« Toujours aussi fougueux, Père. » ricana Harry. « Mais je crois qu'il est trop tard. » reprit-il en tournant le dos à sa famille réunis. « Maître. » fit-il en s'agenouillant.

La vue de James Potter passa de la fureur à l'horreur. Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver. Et aucun moyen de s'échapper, les autres combattants se rapprochaient mais le Seigneur Noir en aurait déjà fini au moment où ils arriveraient tous.

« La réunion de famille t'a plu, Harry ? » demanda dans un sifflement Voldemort.

« Un véritable régal, maître. » répondit-il, toujours agenouillé.

« Relève toi, mon fidèle bras droit. Tu mérites de les voir mourir debout. »

« Merci, mon maître. » fit-il en se relevant, sa baguette magique toujours dans sa main droite.

Harry fixait sa famille sans aucune émotion, son plan marchait à merveille, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'un détail. Discrètement, il laissa son esprit rencontré celui de son père, et s'infiltrer dedans, devinant avec précision qu'elle serait le prochain sort jeté par celui-ci.

« Avada Kedavra. » lancèrent simultanément le père et le fils aîné.

Les sorts se rencontrèrent, formant un nuage de poussière autour d'eux, tandis que Voldemort riait pleinement de la situation actuelle.

« Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir ainsi, ton cher fils m'a juré allégeance. » ricana-t-il.

« Monstre ! » hurla de toutes ses forces James.

Le nuage de poussière rendait la visibilité nulle pour toute personne se trouvant dans les environs, ce fut ce moment choisis par une voix enfantine de s'exclamer :

« Avada Kedavra. »

Un énième rayon de lumière vert traversa le nuage de poussière, le reflet de celui-ci empêchant quiconque de voir sa destination et son destinataire. Mais cette voix ne pouvait appartenir à un mangemort, elle était rempli d'une tristesse sans nom. Un long moment se passa dans le silence le plus complet, chaque sorcier présent se tenait sur ses gardes. Puis une fois le nuage disparut, l'horreur frappa un camp. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était étendu sur le sol, mort, le regard vitreux, sans vie. Harry tomba aussitôt à genoux, et comprit aussitôt que son maître était définitivement tombé. De l'autre côté, James tenait en garde les mangemorts présents, William s'était relevé la baguette tendu devant lui, le regard hagard. Lily avait cessé de sangloter, regardant avec incompréhension la scène qui se déroulait en face d'elle. Puis la voix d4harry résonna dans le Parc de Poudlard :

« FUYEZ ! LE MAÎTRE EST MORT .. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'un sortilège de pétrification le toucha en pleine poitrine, il entendit les PLOP sonores de quelques transplanage, les sorts d'immobilités pleuvoir pour capturer le plus de mangemorts possibles. Les hurlements de joies de la part des membres de la Lumières. Tandis que son corps s'écroulait,lentement, immobile, inconscient sur le sol humide. Sa dernière mission avait finalement échoué.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Chapitre 2 : **Azkaban

Une cellule sombre, isolé, au sommet de la plus grande prison sorcière. Voilà, de quoi avait hérité le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La mort de son maître avait précipité sa chute, sa seule réjouissance était d'avoir pu voir l'unité Chimère disparaître dans la nature, vivant et libre. Lui, il en avait conscience allait pourrir ici, ou pire recevoir le baiser de la mort sans aucun jugement. Pas qu'il en veuille un, l'idée de revoir ses anciens amis, ses parents, son frère le rendait malade.

« Que suis-je devenu ? » murmura-t-il, en enfouissant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Craint. Haï. Détesté. Mais aussi respecté par beaucoup. Il y avait bien un moyen de s'échapper d'ici mais dans quel but, il voulait d'abord savoir ce qui l'attendait, les choix que ferrait le Ministère. Il était curieux. Trop pour son propre bien, certainement. De temps en temps, il sentait les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de sa cellule, histoire de lui rappelait leur présence. Sans baguette, il n'était plus immunisé contre eux, il sentait leurs effets néfastes. Des souvenirs qu'il avait passé des années à effacer de sa mémoire refaisaient surface.

Une chose était sur, le Ministère ne savait pas tirer de conclusion sur ses erreurs passés. Des Détraqueurs, gardien de la prison qui était rempli au tiers par des mangemorts ? Des Détraqueurs qui a la première opportunité avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait tué, avait embrassé des centaines d'innocent, moldus comme sorcier.

Trois jours qu'ils étaient là, et ils se sentaient déjà épuisé, las, à bout de force. Mais il n'abandonnait pas, ne se laisserais pas aller à la folie comme devait l'espérer ses tortionnaires. Il en était hors de questions, puis de toute manière il ne le laisserait pas mourir comme cela. Ils auraient voulu sa mort ? Il le serait déjà. Il était une mine d'information, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il avait des réponses qu'il devait recherché. La vérité ? Le savoir ? Souhaitait-il leur répondre, le leur donner même en échange de sa vie ? Non. L'ignorance est parfois la meilleure solution, il emporterait tout avec lui dans sa tombe, six pieds sous terre.

« Prisonnier numéro 24601.» fit une voix.

« De la visite. » murmura Harry, se redressant avec une vigueur logiquement impossible.

Malgré la pénombre, l'Ange de la Mort put voir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se tenir devant lui. Le visage déjà bien marqué par l'âge, les cheveux grisonnant, un début de barbes apparaissant signe que l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir faire la moindre attention à son apparence.

« Lupin. » marmonna de mauvaise humeur l'aîné des Potter.

« J'ai pensé qu'un peu de visite ne pourrait pas te faire de mal. »

« Abrégeons cette conversation. Et allons directement aux faits. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Que penserais ma chère famille de ta visite ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de provoquer.

« Une chose m'échappe. Pourquoi avoir rejoins Voldemort aussi brusquement ? » demanda avec perplexité le Lycanthrope.

« Pour toi ? » ricana froidement Harry. « Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, tu aurais pu être libre, Lunard. Tu as choisis le mauvais camp. »

Rémus ne répondit pas aussitôt, fixant de ses yeux perçant le fils de son ami. Sa froideur, son caractère n'était pas feint, peut-être s'était-il trompé. Il avait dû rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son plein gré, pas par le chantage ou la torture comme le loup au fond de lui l'espérait.

« Tu devras des réponses à la société pour les crimes que tu as commis. Le sais-tu ? »

« Des réponses ? Un meurtre, un attentat, des crimes ? Cela mérite-t-il des explications ? » demanda avec un calme retrouvé Harry.

« Un motif a dû te pousser à rejoindre Voldemort. Et ce motif, quel qu'il soit, si tu l'expliques pourrait te sauver la vie. »

Harry ne répondit pas aussitôt, fixant la sincérité et l'espoir dans les prunelles du Lycanthrope. L'espoir. Il y avait de nombreuses années qu'il avait cessé d'espérer, depuis ce jour où il s'était fait graver la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, l'espoir n'avait cessé de le quitter petit à petit, pour finalement disparaître à jamais. Et cette soudaine sincérité dans les yeux de celui qui devrait vouloir sa mort, que signifiait-elle ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il à tout prix la vérité ?

« Qui ai-je tué qui comptait à tes yeux, parrain. » attaqua soudainement Harry.

Le Loups-Garou sursauta au changement soudain de ton du prisonnier, comment avait-il compris aussi vite ? Il avait feint à la perfection, ses protections mentales dû à sa condition n'était pas franchissable, encore moins par quelqu'un qui avait passé trois jours consécutif au contact de Détraqueurs. Il détestait Harry Potter. Plus que tout.

« Comment ? » s'énerva-t-il, abaissant ses défenses.

« Ton envie de me tuer sur le champs pollue l'air de ma cellule. Plus que n'importe lequel de ses prisonniers, je sais reconnaître l'appel du sang. Ton corps le réclame, tu réclames vengeance. Qu'attends tu ? Tues-moi. Nombre de sorciers te traiterons en héros. » susurra dangereusement le Potter.

Instinctivement, guidé par son subconscient Lupin commença à lever sa baguette, sous le regard jubilant de l'Ange de la Mort. Oui, il voulait lui enlever ce sourire cruel de son visage. Mais durant un instant, un éclair traversa le regard du mangemort. Il le suppliait de le faire. Pourquoi ? Il était réputé pour être impitoyable. Pourquoi alors son regard avait fait cela ? Ce ne pouvait pas être du cinéma. Alors qu'est ce que cela signifiait.

« Non. » répondit Lupin, tournant les talons. « Je veux entendre tes explications lors de ton procès. » grogna-t-il, en parcourant rapidement le couloir.

« Pathétique. » marmonna Harry.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, dans un calme relatif. Seul la visite des Détraqueurs venaient briser cela. De temps à autres, il entendait les cris de désespoir de sorcier emprisonnait un peu plus bas. Des faibles d'esprits selon les pensées de l'Ange de la Mort. Lui, se contentait grâce aux faibles barreaux enchantés de sa cellule, de regarder les faibles rayons de soleil, et de compter ses journées de captivités. Dix déjà. Une semaine et demi. Il aurait juré que cela faisait déjà un mois. Soupirant, il fit une dixième barre sur le mur.

« Potter. » gronda une voix.

Contrairement a quelques jours plus tôt, il ne répondit pas à la voix qui lui était inconnue. Il ne daigna même pas quitter les barreaux des yeux. Les visites ne l'intéressaient pas. Dans ce lieu sinistre, elles ne pouvaient signifier que des mauvaises nouvelles. Alors à quoi bon y répondre.

« Je suis le secrétaire personnel du nouveau ministre. » sermonna la voix, en voyant le manque de réaction du prisonnier.

« En quoi cela doit m'intéresser ? » finit par répondre Harry.

« Je suis surpris de voir que vous semblez relativement en forme. » ricana le secrétaire.

Harry ne répondit pas, fixant désormais l'homme avec insistance. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé pour un motif inexistant, il souhaitait que le représentant du Ministère abrège rapidement, et le laisse seul désormais. Il avait besoin de sa solitude.

« Vous avez appris à connaître votre place. » commenta l'homme devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

« Et vous n'êtes pas à la votre. Six pieds sous terre. » grogna-t-il avec mépris.

« Des menaces de l'Ange de la Mort en personne. Il est effectivement dommage que vous ne puisez pas les mettre à exécution. » sourit avec malice l'homme.

« Il est dommage que vous vous terriez dans l'ombre pendant que d'autre croisaient ma route. » rétorqua avec froideur le Potter. « Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler de votre chance d'avoir survécu. »

« Effectivement, l'Ange de la Mort va toujours droit au but, même en prison. » commença-t-il avec plaisir. « Votre procès sera diffuser partout dans le monde. Votre peine sera exemplaire, vous serez jugé pour divers motifs qui vous serons dévoilé plus tard. Pour que tout soit en ordre, vous devez vous trouver un avocat. » ricana-t-il.

« Qui voudrez me défendre ? » sourit simplement Harry. « Il serait dommage que votre procès exemplaire tombe à l'eau. »

L'homme cessa soudainement de sourire, cet homme était bien plus intelligent que prévu. Il n'était pas juste le meurtrier, la bête sanguinaire que tous avait décrit.

« Il y a bien un avocat qui se proposera de vous défendre. Passez devant le monde entier, permet d'accéder à la gloire et à la célébrité. Un grand coup de pouce à la carrière d'une personne ambitieuse. » finit par dire le politicien.

« Effectivement, encore faudrait-il que cette personne n'ai pas peur de se retrouver seul avec moi. Même ambitieux qui serait assez fou pour se tenir devant moi, sans barreau ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme regarda avec une nouvelle intensité et curiosité le sorcier qui se trouvait en face de lui. Les récits qui faisaient état d'un fou était totalement faux, il était aussi sein d'esprit que n'importe qui, il avait emprunté la voix des Ténèbres de son plein gré. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Sa froideur, son intelligence, ses capacités magiques. Il était même un exploit qu'il ai pu être capturé, et qu'il ne soit plus dans la nature. Il aurait été un danger. Sa fille l'avait décrit comme un joueur de Quidditch d'exception, un grand élève certainement le meilleur de sa génération, un duelliste d'exception et surtout comme le Golden Boy des Gryffondor. Le favoris de nombreux professeurs, même Severus Rogue. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait un avenir glorieux à porter de main, et il avait finalement tout gâché.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail, vous aurez votre avocat. » lâcha avec certitude le représentant du Ministre.

« Qui êtes vous ? » posa subitement l'Ange de la Mort.

« Edgar Chang. » répondit déstabilisé l'adulte.

« Un lien avec Cho Chang ? » fit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Ma fille. » fit-il en s'éloignant.

Harry se mit à rire froidement, comme un dément. La mention de la famille Chang lui avait rappelé l'un de ses premiers meurtres. Il avait échoué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait torturé pendant des heures sans relâche, sans pitié. Depuis cet échec, plus aucune de ses missions n'avait échoué. Plus de pitié, plus de compassion. Il aurait su, il aurait exterminé la famille Chang comme il l'avait fait avec d'autre famille.

Une autre semaine s'écoula lentement. Plus aucune visite, juste cette solitude qu'il trouvait si apaisante, si intéressante. Il était encore à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper, mais il devait admettre que cette fois-ci le ministre n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour le garder captif. De temps à autres, il entendait dans son sommeil, des Aurors passaient, l'observer et repartir comme ci de rien n'était. Mais lui savait que son procès approchait, il sentait leur tension. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de son état, non. Il s'inquiétait juste de le garder assez vivant, assez sain d'esprit pour être jugé convenablement. Encore faudrait-il qu'un avocat assez téméraire se présente devant lui. Chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Prisonnier numéro 24601. » héla subitement une voix.

Avec une grâce retrouvé à l'idée de pouvoir avoir une nouvelle joute verbale, il s'approcha des barreaux de sa prison, et reconnut aussitôt l'homme qui se dressait derrière les barreaux de sa prison :

« Toi. » cracha-t-il avec une haine violente.

« Oui, moi Potter. J'ai pensé que ma visite vous rappellerais certaines horreurs que vous avez commis. Et peut-être vous rappellerais que je suis toujours vivant, et libre qui plus est. »

« Combien as-tu donné au Ministre pour échapper à la prison. » grogna-t-il.

« Pas un seul gaillon. Contrairement à toi, j'ai eu la chance de ne pas être marqué de la Marque des Ténèbres. » ricana le visiteur.

« Comment va ton bras ? » ricana soudainement Harry. « S'est-il remis de notre dernière confrontation ? » glapit-il.

« Très bien, aussi bien que possible à vrai dire. Saint Mangouste a cru me perdre plus d'une fois. L'Ange de la Mort. Tu n'avais pas démérité ce surnom, Potter. Hélas, quelle triste fin que la tienne. »

« La mort ne me fait pas peur. » rétorqua avec une fierté à peine dissimulé Harry.

« Je le sais bien, Potter. Je tenais à m'assurer que tu ne dirais pas de choses stupides lors de ton si fameux procès. »

« Quel genre de choses ? » demanda avec plaisir Harry, même si il savait déjà de quoi il était question.

« Le nom des mangemorts que tu connaissais entre autre. » susurra l'homme.

Harry se mit encore une fois à rire, croisant le regard sérieux de son interlocuteur, il redoubla de rire. Un rire à glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

« As-tu peur que je donne la preuve de ton investissement dans tant de meurtres, collègue. » provoqua Harry.

« Effectivement, il serait désastreux pour ma famille de connaître mon implication. Alors je te le demande comme une faveur, Potter. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais preuve de pitié. »

Soudainement, Harry cessa tout mouvement, et regarda l'inconnu visiteur avec une haine sans précédant. Il voulait une baguette. Il voulait le tuer sur le champs. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Le voir le supplier de l'achever.

« De la pitié pour un monstre comme toi ? En as-tu eu quand tu as essayé d'abuser de Black ? » lança la voix rempli de venin, et tremblotante de rage de l'Ange de la Mort.

« Nous en revenons toujours à ta protégée. Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mains du Ministère. » commença le Visiteur. « Bien entendu, pour cela il faut que tu me donnes ta parole d'Ange de la Mort. Cette parole, que tu ne dévoileras pas mes activités pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sinon, le Ministre recevra un courrier anonyme désignant la cachette de Black. »

Un cri de rage s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry et résonna dans la cellule, rebondissant contre les murs, accentuant encore un peu plus la force de ce cri. Le Visiteur recula un instant, un éclair de peur dans les yeux, puis se ressaisit aussitôt. Dès le début, il savait qu'il était sa seule chance de ne pas finir en prison.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » redemanda-t-il.

« Tu oses me faire chanter ? » siffla-t-il, claquant avec force sa langue sur son palet.

« Je suis en position de force, tu ne peux pas me tuer ou me torturer aujourd'hui. » répondit avec nonchalance l'inconnu.

« Mais je pourrais trahir ta couverture.. » tenta Harry.

« Et Black finirait en prison. A-t-elle ta force d'esprit pour résister aussi bien au Détraqueurs ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ici ? Et surtout que cela te ferrait-il de voir ta protégé se détruire, la dernière personne à qui tu tiens, depuis la mort de celle que tu aimais. » coupa violemment l'homme.

Avec fougue et hargne, Harry abattit son poing sur le mur, s'explosant les phalanges au passage. Son regard meurtrier se reposa dans celui de la personne qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas le choix, son esprit cherchait une solution activement. Mais il n'y en avait pas, il se devait de pactiser avec ce monstre.

« A une condition. » déclara finalement Harry.

« Celle concernant la sécurité de Black ne te suffit pas ? » demanda l'homme.

« Non. Je veux que tu fasses trois choses pour moi. » sourit Harry.

« Proposes toujours, Ange de la Mort. »

« Premièrement je veux me divertir ici. Je veux recevoir la Gazette du Sorcier, aussi souvent que possible. »

« Lire un tel déchet ? Tu es tombé bien bas, mais cela sera fait comme tu veux. »

La Gazette du Sorcier fut l'un des Journaux qui critiqua le plus ouvertement et avec le plus de force l'Ange de la Mort quand son identité était encore inconnue, puis Harry Potter et l'ensemble de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu pour finir comme bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que son plus jeune frère était l'Élu de la prophétie.

« Deuxième fois je veux que tu contactes l'avocat de l'organisation mondiale de la sorcellerie. Et demandes-lui de me défendre. » grogna-t-il.

« Tu as choisis de te défendre ? Intéressant. » murmura l'homme. « Mais qui te fait croire que cet avocat accepteras de te représenter ? » demanda curieusement le mangemorts.

« Oh, elle le ferra ne te fais pas de soucis pour ce genre de détail. » ricana d'une voix sec Harry.

« Elle ? Une fille ? Tu as également utilisé ton charme sur elle ? Comme avec Black. »

« Ne mêles pas Black à cette discussion. Mais si tu veux ta réponse elle me doit toujours une dette. »

L'homme regardait l'Ange de la Mort dans les yeux, il n'était guère étonnant que le sorcier se rappel des gens qui avaient une dette envers lui. Il était si conventionnel, et si vigilant qu'il couvrait ses arrières sans arrêt. C'est pour cette raison que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait nommé Bras droit. Il avait d'énormes relations partout en Angleterre et même au delà des mers et Océans. Un sorcier terrible et sans pitié passerait et serait arrêtable, mais un comme lui, c'était impossible. A moins qu'il ne le veuille. Avait-il eu le temps d'élaborer un plan depuis la mort de leur maître ? Il était désormais curieux de voir son procès.

« Et ta dernière condition ? » demanda le visiteur.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry, un rire si froid et cruelle, que le visiteur en trésaillit de peur. Cela n'était pas bon signe, vraiment pas bon signe.

« Je veux que tu fasses la chose que tu sais mieux le faire. Tuer. » ricana-t-il.

Le visage de l'inconnu se décomposa un peu, déstabilisé par la demande du sorcier. Qui voudrait-il bien tuer ?

« Qui ? »

La réponse décomposa littéralement l'inconnu, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il s'était fait avoir et devrait aller jusqu'au bout si il ne voulait pas que son nom soit déballer lors du procès. Il irait contacter cet avocat puis irais finalement tuer le secrétaire du Ministre, Edgar Chang.


End file.
